1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bridle bit, and particularly to a jointed bit usually referred to as snaffle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is extremely important in the English equestrian horse show business, and especially at the time that these horses are to perform, that the horse be pacified and removed from nervousness so as to prevent the horse from grinding its teeth, smacking its lips, and chewing on objects within their reach. In order to eliminate such nervousness, it is customary to employ a jointed bit referred to as a snaffle. Such bits, or snaffles, have long been known, and examples of snaffles may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 97,022, issued Nov. 23, 1869 to A. P. Baldwin; 103,103, issued May 17, 1870 to J. A. Swan; 109,145, issued Nov. 8, 1870 to B. S. Roberts; and 557,862, issued Apr. 7, 1896 to E. M. McCulloch et al.
While the aforementioned patents disclose snaffles which include mouthpiece members, or arms, which are merely pivotally joined together, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,294, issued Nov. 30, 1971 to W. T. Stone et al., and 3,745,743, issued July 17, 1973 to H. A. Sprenger, disclose examples of snaffles wherein the mouthpiece members are connected together for universal movement. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,294 discloses an arrangement wherein the mouthpiece members are connected to an intermediate, or center member, for central universal movement with respect to the intermediate member. These latter mentioned snaffles, however, do not provide quite the freedom of movement and pacification necessary to relieve the nervousness of an equestrian show horse down to such minimum levels as to assure elimination of undesirable habits on the part of the animals during the time they are performing.